Libération sanglante
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Résumé : Suite de "Breuvage Sanglant" Spike revient dans la vie de Buffy pour sa deuxième année d'université (c'est à dire début saison 5 pendant l'épisode 1)
Résumé _: Suite de "Breuvage Sanglant" Spike revient dans la vie de Buffy pour sa deuxième année d'université (c'est à dire début saison 5 pendant l'épisode 1)_

* * *

Buffy était revenue de patrouiller plus tôt, son petit ami devait passé la voir et comme la maison était vide, ils seraient tranquilles. Elle fut surprise en rentrant dans la maison de sentir une présence qui lui était familière, elle partit dans le salon et alluma la lumière. Elle soupira car la pièce était vide, elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec une vieille connaissance.

-Bonsoir princesse !

-Spike, mais qu'est-ce que….mais quand es-tu…et pourquoi tu ne m'as…

-….Plus tard les questions ! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se laissa faire quelques instants puis le repoussa et demanda étonnée :

-Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?!

-Aujourd'hui chaton et je suis venu directement te voir ici !

Il se mit à dévorer son cou de baisers mais Buffy l'arrêta.

-Quoi ?! Bon sang tu veux pas arrêter 5 minutes on dirait que tu en as pas envie !

Elle se détacha de son étreinte puis dit embarrassée :

-J'ai un ptit ami Spike.

-Normal tu laisses personne indifférent poussin !

-Oui mais je suis fidèle !

-Oh tu crois que couché avec moi c'est lui être infidèle chérie, j'appelle pas ça de l'infidélité mais un moment d'égarement !

-Attends tu reviens comme ça et tu me laisses même pas le choix !

Il sourit amusé puis caressa ses cheveux.

-Tu as changé de coiffure ça te va bien mon cœur !

-Euh oui mer…merci.

-Buffy, j'ai pas cessé de penser à toi ma puce.

Il fit descendre sa main sur son épaule puis sur son bras ce qui lui fit avoir des frissons, il la poussa contre le mur puis commença à l'embrasser tendrement tout en lui caressant les hanches. Il allait commencer à glisser ses mains sous son pull quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Buffy cassa le baiser puis s'écria angoissée :

-Riley !

-Qui ?!

-Mon…mon copain ! Oh mon dieu il faut que tu partes !

-Du calme trésor, on peut faire ça à trois si tu y tiens tant que ça !

 **-MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !**

-Je plaisantais, j'ai pas envie de te partager mon ange. Dit-il en la ré-embrassant dans le cou.

-Mais arrête, ça va pas la tête mon copain est là à côté et toi tu….Arrêtes !

-Tu sais tu étais plus drôle avant !

-Tu serais resté je le serais peut-être rester ! Affirma t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle quitta la pièce puis il sourit et se rapprocha et s'exclama :

-En fait c'est ça le problème chaton, je t'ai manqué et tu veux pas l'admettre !

-Tais-toi !

Elle commença à s'approcher de la porte quand il lui barra la route.

-Mon copain attend !

-Bien ouvre lui !

Il s'écarta de la porte et Buffy l'ouvrit et là avant qu'elle est pu faire quelque chose, Spike l'embrassa fougueusement devant Riley, Buffy le repoussa assez rapidement et il déclara en prenant son visage de vampire en se tournant vers Riley :

-Tu poses tes mains sur elle je te tue !

-Mais tu es qui toi, Buffy c'est qui lui ?!

-Euh je….

-….Son homme fiston, pas un vulgaire grand dadet comme toi !

-Hein ?!

-Bon tu me les casses là, allez dégages !

-Buffy mais explique moi !

-Euh Rile….

-….PAR L'ENFER TU ME FAIS CHIER TOI !

Spike lui claqua violemment la porte au nez, il la ferma à double tour et alors que Riley tambourinait sur celle-ci, Spike souleva Buffy et la porta.

-Spike mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je t'ai déjà dit tu parlais trop chaton !

-Mais Ril…Riley ?!

-Oh laisse-le tambourinait poussin, il arrêtera !

-Mais c'est mon copain !

-Plus maintenant !

-Mais…

-…Buffy tu parles vraiment trop ma chérie !

Spike déposa Buffy sur son lit puis s'allongea sur elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Buffy se laissa faire docilement, il lui retira son débardeur puis entreprit de déposer des baisers brûlants sur sa poitrine, elle lui retira son manteau de cuir qu'elle jeta au sol puis détacha sa ceinture mais Spike s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à grogner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Il me saoule ce connard je vais allez lui éclater la tête !

-Spike non, lui fait pas de mal s'il te plait !

-C'est bien pour te faire plaisir mon cœur mais je l'abîmerais juste un peu !

-C'est mon ptit ami tu sais !

A ces mots, Spike lui lançait un regard noir puis se mit à grogner et déclara furax :

 **-C'EST TON EX OUI !**

-Euh non enfin je…

-Tu veux baiser avec moi et rester avec ce crétin c'est ça ?

-Euh…

 **-BON SANG JE SUIS PAS TON PTIT TOUTOU !**

-Spike je sais pas, tu débarques et…

-…Et quoi ? Je te viole maintenant ?!

-Non j'ai pas dit ça mais j'ai un copain et…

-…Oh laisse moi rire, tu as l'air vachement de t'en soucier !

-…

-Bon alors je te laisse avec ton boy scout et te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! Dit-il en ramassant son manteau de cuir.

Buffy paniqua, se releva et l'arrêta, il se tourna vers elle, il vit les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Ne pars pas Spike je t'en prie ! J'aime pas Riley, je veux pas de lui, c'est toi que je veux !

-Tu me laisses lui montrer que tu veux pas de lui ?

-Oui mais soit pas méchant, il est gentil quand même.

-Entendu mais il faudra que tu sois très gentille avec moi !

Elle sourit amusée, l'embrassa tendrement puis partir s'allonger sur le lit et il descendit. Spike ouvrit la porte au moment où Riley allait taper dessus, il se heurta donc aux abdominaux du vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Buffy ?

-Pour le moment, j'essaye de sauter ta meuf mais le bruit me gêne !

 **-NE LA TOUCHE PAS !**

-Oh comme j'ai peur !

Riley voulu lui envoyé son poing dans la figure mais Spike le devança et le jeune homme tomba sur l'herbe.

-Bon dégage maintenant, c'était amusant le temps que ça a duré mais maintenant je suis de retour, Buffy est à moi et personne d'autre tu comprends le français ?

Riley voulu dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta quand il réalisa que Buffy n'avait nullement protesté, il comprit que l'homme blond décoloré disait vrai, il devait s'incliner. Il se releva et s'éloigna.

Spike sourit puis remonta rapidement, il se jeta ensuite sur Buffy et l'embrassa fougueusement….

Buffy se trouvait la tête posé sur son torse, elle souriait mais s'énerva , se redressa d'un coup quand elle le vit prendre une cigarette et l'allumer.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête on fume pas dans ma chambre !

Spike s'en amusa puis envoya de la fumée dans le visage de Buffy, elle s'énerva mais il la calma en glissant une main entre ses jambes et deux minutes après il lui refaisait l'amour.

 _-Ah les femmes, elles sont si faciles à calmer !_

Buffy se trouvait allongée sur le torse de Spike le sourire aux lèvres et le vampire fumait tranquillement une cigarette.

-Tu vas rester longtemps à Sunnydale ?

-Ben ça dépendra de toi chaton !

-Comment ça ?! Demanda t-elle en se relevant.

-Ben si tu as envie que je reste ou non !

-Reste !

-D'accord trésor.

-Tu…tu m'as manqué toi aussi Spike.

-Rougit pas Tueuse je vais pas te mordre !

En entendant ce mot, Buffy toucha son cou et Spike déclara non surpris :

-Dracula est venu faire ses dents sur toi je le sais poussin !

-Co…comment tu le sais ?!

-Ben y a eu des rumeurs concernant l'arrivée de Drac à Sunnydale pour faire de la Tueuse sa compagne alors je suis venu voir si c'était vrai et voyant ta réaction je connais la réponse !

-Oui il….il m' a mordu et j'ai irrésistiblement envie d'aller le voir.

Spike ne dit rien et après quelques instants l'embrassa tendrement, elle se blottit dans ses bras, le vampire l'enlaça mais son regard semblait inquiet.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, Spike avait emménagé dans un appartement dans le centre ville et Buffy venait souvent le voir, après les cours et après les patrouilles. Mais ce soir là, Buffy n'était toujours pas arrivé, le vampire décida donc d'aller la rejoindre aux cimetières. Lorsqu'il arriva dans celui-ci, il se mit à chercher la Tueuse mais fut surpris de voir avec qui elle se trouvait et surtout de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Dracula et ils s'embrassaient ardemment. Le vampire sentit la jalousie montait en lui et il s'avança vers eux.

 **-ON T'A JAMAIS DIT QU'ON TOUCHAIT PAS A MA TUEUSE !**

Buffy repoussa soudainement Dracula, posa une main sur sa bouche et se tourna vers Spike.

-William, ça faisait longtemps !

-Je te rappelle que tu me dois un paquet d'argent Drac !

-C'est une bagatelle qu'on pourra arranger plus tard mais en ce moment je suis là pour affaire urgente et….

-…Ton affaire urgente c'est plutôt de te tirer avant que je t'explose la tête !

Dracula sourit puis disparut dans une nuage de fumée, Buffy regarda longuement son vampire et alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, il l'interrompit et dit durement :

-Rentrons, on doit parler !

-D'accord.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Buffy se tourna vers lui et s'exclama embarrassée :

-Spike, je voulais pas l'embrasser mais il est apparut et m'a parlé et…

-….Oui j'ai comprit, je suis pas stupide !

-Ne te fâche pas chéri je voulais pas de…

-…Tu es envoûté poussin et il faut que ça s'arrête !

-Ah oui et comment on peut faire ça ?!

Il prit sa main, ils s'assirent sur le canapé et il déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Buffy, le seul moyen de te désenvoûté c'est que tu meures !

-Ben tu es direct toi !

-Ben désolé mon cœur mais c'est vraiment la seule solution. J'ai cru que boire ton sang suffirait mais…

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas c'est bien ça ?

-Oui ça ne changerait strictement rien alors je pensais que…

-Que ?

-Amour, la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour te libérer de Drac c'est de te faire mienne !

-Mais Spike je suis déjà tienne !

-Euh pas de la façon dont je parle ma puce.

-Oh mais de quel façon tu penses que…oh !

-Ben ouais !

-Spike, je peux pas, je veux pas mourir, non je ne veux p…

-…Tu seras avec moi pour l'éternité !

-Mais, suppose que je devienne un monstre et que je tue des innocents et que…

-…Tu n'auras plus de remords quand tu seras vampire chaton !

-Ben c'est bien ce que je dis je veux pas devenir un assassin !

-Tu sais, si ce n'est pas moi qui te transforme, Drac le fera et tu deviendra ce que lui désire, tu préférerais cela ?

-Non !

-Alors ?

-Et si je me transformer en un monstre comme Angélus et si….

-…Ecoute, j'ai déjà réfléchit à tout ça, et ça m'étonnerait que tu sois comme lui !

-Et comme Dru , je pourrais pas ?

-Dru s'est fait vampirisé après avoir vu Angel et Darla baisaient, c'est ça qui la rendu folle !

-Ah bon ?!

-En partie oui mais bon si je te transforme mon ange, j'essaierais que tu ressentes autre chose que de la folie je te rassure tout de suite !

-Tu me promets que je ne deviendrais pas un monstre ?

Spike sourit alors qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans la chambre à coucher. Il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit puis au petit matin alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, il se dit qu'il devait la réveiller pour savoir sa réponse.

-Chaton, as-tu prit ta décision ?

-Promet-moi qu'on ira en Europe après ça ?

-Promit.

-Spike je …je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon trésor.

Buffy sourit, elle savait enfin les sentiments de Spike à son égard, maintenant elle savait qu'elle pouvait le suivre partout.

-Embrasse-moi et ouvre-moi ton monde Spike.

Il n'attendit pas son reste, l'embrassa doucement puis passionnément et lui refit l'amour et au moment où elle allait jouir, il l'embrassa, lui murmura un " je t'aime" et la mordit.

Fin !


End file.
